1. Field
The present invention relates to a high density central office fiber distribution system having a splitter module, a rack mountable panel, and double spools for reducing complexity, weight, and cost of a fiber distribution system.
2. Background
Central office fiber distribution systems call for high density fiber management and a substantial amount of splitting of fiber cable signals. Because of the amount of signal splitting required, the space needed to house the system increases with the density of fiber cable splitters. Likewise, when fiber cable routing is at high densities it makes the routing of the fiber cables difficult and it becomes a very difficult task to properly manage the fiber cables without causing sharp bends. The pressure caused by sharp bends usually results in signal strength loss.
Known designs for central office fiber distribution systems use a swing-out panel design for fiber cable connections. These designs typically utilize the rear of the system for fiber cable entry. Because of the engineering of these designs, they require a large number of parts, are difficult to manage, and are very heavy. Not just anyone can work on the known designs for fiber cable distribution systems. Specialized tools and specially trained staff are typically needed to properly install and maintain them.
In order to achieve some amount of organization, a fiber cable distribution system needs certain features which improve its utility. One such feature is a series of spools spaced amongst the panels. Spools are used to wrap, hang, and/or guide fiber cables before connection to the panel. Using the spool helps to eliminate slack and/or unwanted tension on the fiber cable. Known designs use a spool on only one side of a distribution panel. Thus, every fiber cable going to a nearby panel, no matter how close or how far away the connection is, uses the closest spool. This creates a higher fiber cable density at each spool and reduces fiber cable management quality. The higher the density of fiber cable, the greater the chances of damage occurring to a fiber cable.
Because of the swing-out panel/module design of known systems, making fiber changes, while not impossible, is not easy. First, the panel must be opened and then the individual module that the fiber is connected to must be found and accessed. But this is all done with a maze of fibers interfering with straight-forward access. There is also a complex and burdensome rear cable entry method. Further, there is a chance that all the mechanical movement of the panel and module will introduce bends in the fibers and thereby degrade the transmitted signal quality.